Star Wars Vs Star Trek (revised)
by kirkofborg142
Summary: This is a story that was the first FanFic I ever wrote, since then I have gone back and revised it. (and made it soooo much better). hope you enjoy, if so leave a comment, if not well...just keep your opinion to yourself.


If you want more of my stories or want to ask me to do a special kind of story just visit my page or by searching my name: kirkofborg142

Boom another laser volley from the port side slams violently into the Endurances shields.

"Dam our shields are at 23%!" a bridge crewman yells from a console below the bridge.

"How the hell are our shields so low." 1st officer Sweby yells enraged.

"Calm down Tom our TIE interceptors are engaging them now" as captain Merlo eases his first officer. The sky lights up with green and red laser fire as a dog fight pursues. The shamble of Rebel fighters trying to protect their cargo ship as elite Imperial TIE/In fighter's swarm them taking them out one by one.

"On your left interceptor 2!" Leo, the squad leader of the interceptor squadron yell franticly as the rebel fighters are engaged.

Captain Merlo is getting ever so slightly anxious as he listens to the fighter's coms. Leo and the captain are very close since they were good friends at the academy.

Leo is very close to 1st officer Tom as well as they have worked very close together. Leo has seen his fair share of casualties on the battle field and has been with the Endurance ever since its maiden voyage. The captain is very cunning always seeing opportunity where no one else does. Tom on the other hand can be small minded in heated situations but he always gets a grip of himself at gives it his best. The Endurance an ISD II (imperial star destroyer 2) as it was patrolling the outer system of Agrarian when a rebel convoy got spoked and tried to flee the system. Unfortunately, too late as the long-range scanners picked up the illegal items of the cargo ship.

Leos special TIE Interceptor with simple orange marks going across the wings just like the orange marks across the middle of the Endurance. His fighter dived and spun. The pathetic rebel X-wings trying to protect the transport… what a futile endeavour Leo thought As he fired his laser cannons at a fighter he was tailing. It was a direct hit on the body of the craft, slowly it started to burn and then explode. Nearby the last of the fighters also were shot down and destroyed only leaving the defenceless cargo ship.

"Alright all the fighters are down" Leo says with pride. As he forms up a "V" shape with the other fighters.

"Okay Tom order all fighters to attack the transport" Sam commands as he examines the transports defences. Leo hearing the command takes charge of all the squads and heads at full speed for the transport, as the TIE fighters start opening fire and the ships engines are destroyed the Endurance opens fire with everything it's got, ripping through the transports hull.

"Sir the ship has been destroyed" another crewman calls out from below the bridge.

"Good to hear…set in a coarse for imperial command" Sam asks as he watches the remaining parts of the transport break up. Meanwhile light years away a disturbance in the force can be felt by the Emperor.

"Can you sense it" Palpatine says grimly as his throne swivels around to face Lord Vader.

"Yes, master I feel a new threat emerging" Vader says with his mechanical voice.

Vader was right a threat very different from any other they will ever face. This threat does not come from there galaxy or even their universe.

As the Endurance comes out of hyperspace thousands of star destroyers can be seen orbiting a planet covered in city scapes. The millions of civilian ships whizzing by in almost every direction.

"Sir we have arrived at Corasont" yet another crewman says from below the bridge.

"And where being hailed by one of the ships in the fleet" Tom adds.

"Captain Merlo I am grand admiral Thrawn, you are to join this fleet and follow my every command" Thrawn says with a stern face as the monitor on the bridge flickers.

"Yes sir… we will fall into line with the other ships" Sam says politely

"Good…are there any other questions, we are in quite a hurry." Thrawn says as he fiddles with some controls on his chair.

"Yes, I was wondering why such a large force would be required for-"The captain is cut off as the grand admiral starts to speak.

"This is of no concern of yours _captain_ , just make sure to follow orders." Thrawn says as the communication is then terminated.

"Wow what's going on here, first a giant fleet of ships probably pulled from the front lines just sitting there and not protecting the empire now Thrawn in command" Tom says shocked.

"Hm…Wasn't Thrawn on a mission to the unknown region to expand the empire?" The captain asks Tom.

Tom just nods agreeing and orders the ship into the fleet. After that the fleet is told to hyperspace to a trade centre where apparently several dozen ships have gone missing along with the centre. As Tom and Sam walk through the hanger bay Sam explains what's going on.

"That doesn't explain why we need this massive fleet, crew man Iacobus did a count on all the ships, he said that there were over two thousand Star Destroyers alone." Tom says as Sam finishes reading the mission reports.

"Well I tried to ask the Admiral… but he avoided the question" Sam says annoyed.

"Hey Tom, Sam what's going on, why is everyone so on edge?" Leo yells out halfway across the hanger bay still in his fighter suit with dirt all over it when he was doing repairs.

"Well I was just explaining that to Tom" Sam says jokingly.

"We are moving out to a trade station orbiting a massive anomaly called the 'bridge' by the locals in that area of space.

"Alright, but why is it that every time I look out a window I see a star destroyer" Leo says annoyed.

"I don't know but where about to find out" as Sam says that a voice over the loud speaker saying that the ship will come out of hyperspace in 5 minutes. The captain and Tom walk to the bridge as Leo heads back to his fighter and preps it for launch. As the Endurance leaves Hyperspace like the rest of the fleet. As the captain looks out the window all he can see is A grave yard of ships, he can hear the banging of metal colliding with the ship…and then Tom sees something beyond the ship wreaks, a fleet of unrecognisable ships.

"Oh, my god" Sam say gobsmacked.

"What are they" tom say following up on Sam.

"They are from that anomaly off our starboard…reports by long range scanners show that they are using unknown technologies but appear to be of human origin." Tom explains as he fiddles with the controls on his computer.

"Sir we are being ordered to engage." a crew man says from below the Bridge.

And with that every star destroyer opens fire simultaneously the humongous array of green and blue wiz past the grave yard of fallen imperial ships (though not all blasters miss the grave yard). Soon the turbolaser rounds smash into the enemy fleet, utterly annihilating some of the smaller ships and crippling the larger ones. The other fleet retaliates by opening fire as well, the distinctive orange phaser beams, photon and quantum torpedoes rip through the closest star destroyers with epic explosions.

"Launch all fighters now" Sam says as phaser beams and photon torpedoes slam into the Endurances hull.

The battle rages on with mass amounts of TIE fighters engaging the other fleets fighters.

"I've got one on my six, I can't shack him" Leo screams into his head set.

"Sir I see a ship dead ahead coming in fast" Tom says pointing at a galaxy class star ship.

"It appears to have a name engraved on the front of its hull, it says NCC 1701 Enterprise." Tom yells as the first volley of photon torpedoes smash into the Endurances hull creating hell.

Boom, the Endurance is hit with another volley of photon torpedos, then suddenly the Enterprise fires everything it has at the Endurance. The Enterprise fires two phaser beams at the six turbolasers that sit at the side of the hull, the phasers cut through the ship, and the guns like scissors to paper. Finally, the Enterprise fires a torpedo straight at the bridge. It lights up with an explosion.

"Dam we have lost every weapons array availab-" Tom says before he is cut off by the sound of someone beaming aboard the bridge. As every soul on the bridge turns to look at the blue sparkly lights in the middle of the room, they fade away to reveal several armed men in red, blue or yellow uniforms holding rifles and pistols of unknown design.

"Security breach" a storm trooper yells out as 6 more enter through the main door. The intruders then proceed to Openfire on the troopers and as they avoid the shots the troopers return fire as well. Sam then scrambles for his holstered pistol and shots at one of the intruder's behind a console. **Boom** , **boom** the man falls to the ground as the others with him are quickly dealt with. As Sam looks around he sees a familiar body lying ruggedly on the floor, Sam then realises who it is and rushes over to him Sam then turns the body over to reveal Tom with a phaser shot in the middle of his cheat.

"Tom…no this can't be…why!" Sam sat their clenching Toms body as he sobbed.

The remaining enemy ships retreated back into the anomaly at the same time thrawns fleet jumped to hyperspace. It was a draw, both sides lost ships and both sides boarding attempts failed. There were no winners in this battle, but the war of which is better still rages on in the minds of fans everywhere.

Thanks for reading, I know this one is short that's because I went back to my first published story on FanFic and edited it so my bad if it's not my best work as I didn't want to change too much.

You can find my other stories about lots of things like: Stellaris, more Star Wars, Sci-Fi space ship stuff and well that's really it.

Also, you can find me on You-tube as Kirkofborg 142. Not sure if you will like it or not but I do Sins Of the Solar empire mods and other things.

May the force be with you and live long and prosper.


End file.
